


Bad Moon Rising

by Sun_And_Stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas and Garth are just mentioned vaguely btw, M/M, Oneshot, Post Season 10, Wincest - Freeform, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_And_Stars/pseuds/Sun_And_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean had faced an apocalypse before, and kicked it in the teeth. This time, they can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea while watching the super blood moon lunar eclipse we had recently. Tweaked it a little and this is the outcome. 
> 
> My science should be mostly correct, I did fact check but it was a little hard.
> 
> Spoilers for season ten finale. It takes place sometime after, not sure when.
> 
> I got the title from Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival. I listened to the song on repeat while writing this, so feel free to do the same while reading.
> 
> ~ Sun_And_Stars

            They were in some small town in Idaho working on a case (a siren had been killing local singles) when they heard it. It was kind of like the assassination of a country leader or a national crisis- you just don’t forget where you were and what was happening when you hear the news.

             For the Winchesters, they had just gotten back to the motel they rented for six days and five nights. The case was over, the siren dead. Sam was busying himself carding through the internet for the next case for them on his laptop. Dean was flipping through channels looking for something to watch, settling on a rerun of The Three Stooges.  Suddenly, the Emergency Broadcast System came on, a long high pitched beep filling the room, causing Sam to glance up at the TV that Dean’s eyes were already glues on, reading what was written on the screen.

 

Emergency Alert System

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Global threat imminent

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This is not a test.

The following statement has been issued by the Federal Government of the United States of America:

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            The message appeared on the screen before there was another long high pitched beep. Dean glanced over at Sam, his face looking confused. _Is this a joke?_ Was written all over his face, but was disrupted when the beep stopped. There was a silence before a monotone voice started talking. The words it was saying appeared on the television screen as it spoke.

            “The following message is transmitted at the request of the Federal Government. A large asteroid is traveling fast from a location outside our solar system and is on a collision course for the moon. Astronomers at NASA and other global space stations have determined it will knock the moon out of orbit.  This will send our moon to collide with the Earth….”

            The voice kept going, explaining what would happen further, but Sam and Dean had stopped listening. A numb feeling had settled over Dean, much like how he felt after Sam had died in his arms back in that ghost town all those years ago. Sam was just in a silent shock, lost in his own thoughts, mind whirling and processing the new information. When it came to the bare bones of it, they both understood what was meant.

            The moon was going to hit Earth, and they were going to all die.

            There was no supernatural cause to this asteroid coming to hit the moon- they had checked. Checked with the angels and demons and as many deities that they could. None of them had anything to do with it, and none of them could stop it. There was no stopping it. There was no fixing it. There was no anything to it. It just was. The Winchesters accepted this after a short while. It was an unspoken acknowledgement. It is going to happen and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

            They weren’t going to die of old age- not that they ever believed they were. They weren’t going to die of supernatural causes either- after they heard the news after the siren case, they stopped hunting. The only contact they had with any beings even relatively supernatural was when they were looking for a way to stop the impending apocalypse. After they realized there was nothing they could do…

            In less than a month’s time, the moon was going to be hit with the incoming asteroid. The moon, scientists calculated, was going to be knocked out of its orbit with Earth. When the moon hit, they were going to be wiped out. All of them would be dead- all the humans, all the monsters, all the angels, and all the demons. They’d be stardust again like they were always meant to be, even if they didn’t know it.

            Sam and Dean didn’t do much about the news. They didn’t confess their undying love for one another (though at times, both of them had thought about how now was maybe the time). They did what they always did- they carried on. They went back to the bunker which could protect them from a lot, but not from the destruction of the atmosphere and Earth’s crust. They crisscrossed over the country for a while, saying goodbye to their few living friends.

            With most of them, it was tough. Like with Garth. Garth had been more teary-eyed than any of their other friends, and they too got emotional, hugging him tightly. They said their goodbyes to Castiel, of course, but they did that just before the asteroid hit the moon. Their goodbye with Cas was painful, almost more so than with Garth. Nothing stopped Cas from wanting to stay with them for as long as possible, but he eventually had to go. But not without promising the brothers that he would do everything he could to see them in their joined heaven as frequently as he could.

            That had been a happy thought. Even if they died, they would be together- even in death, but deep down they both knew it still hurt. They wanted to be together living a little while before they had to live together as memories and inside of memories. The small comfort wasn’t so comforting to them.

            Nobody could hear the asteroid making contact with the surface of the moon- there’s no sound in space, after all, no matter what Star Wars pretended. But they could see it from advanced telescopes from space stations around the world. The Winchester brothers didn’t. They only paid attention to the fact that their time was winding down. There were five days and counting, until the velocity of the moon would pick up for it to have made contact with Earth. It had been calculated by astronomers in the three weeks they had before the asteroid hit.

            Sam and Dean spent those days together, in Lebanon, Kansas. Dean washed the impala while Sam vacuumed inside of her, and cleaned the dashboards. That first night, they took her out to a big field where they could see the open sky. They sat up on the roof of the car; drinking beers and watching the moon grow a little bigger in the sky. They could see it during night and day, the moon becoming more and more daunting, reminding them and everyone else of their inevitable and not too far off future.

            The boys did that each night; sitting on the car, looking at the moon or the stars. When they looked at the stars, Sam would string stars together and give the ‘constellation’ a name. Dean would then come up with a story of how it got its name- anything to keep their minds off of the reality of the situation of the globe.

            The moons nearing caused major oceanic upset. Tidal waves and rising water levels- hurricane and tsunami’s attacked the coasts, if they weren’t already flooded. Hawaii was swallowed up, as was the east and west coasts. Australia was almost completely engulfed, Madagascar was. Many of the United States’ states were submerged, and for the first time in a while, Dean was glad they didn’t live on a beach.

            On the last day, they didn’t have long. They woke up, got dressed in their favorite clothes, and ate a breakfast they cooked together in silence. They ate quietly, and then packed up what they were going to take for the day in Baby. When they took her out of the garage, they found it was bright outside, from both the sun and the moon that began to swallow the sky (Sam swears on Jess’s grave that he can see it moving closer, Dean tells him to shut up, not wanting to think about it). There were hardly any clouds in the sky- a beautiful day to die.

            They drive for a while, from Lebanon to Lawrence. Dean takes them down to this little river (a small place where Dad had taken them when they were little that Dean learned Sam didn’t remember) and they unpack the fishing gear they had put away in the back. They fished for a few hours, until the sun was high in the sky. Then Sam went to go and unpack the blanket and the cooler.

            The brothers had a picnic by the river that afternoon, a cool breeze cooling them from the summer heat of Kansas. There was no bickering over anything, just a little bit of teasing here and there, which warmed Dean more than the sun. They talked, but not about the moon sized elephant in the room. They talked about some things they never talked about, forgiving each other for things they never had, making peace with one another before they didn’t have that chance while they were still alive.

            By the time the sun set, they could hardly tell that it had. The moon was dark and bloody looking, yet still shining bright with the light it reflected from the sun. It was bright, and getting brighter, stinging their eyes to look at, so they didn’t. Dean grabbed the best bottle of whiskey they owned, and opened it up with Sam. They drank together on the hood of the impala, reminiscing together for a while.

            Sam was the first to put the whiskey down, before grabbing Dean’s hand without a word, giving it a squeeze. Dean squeezed back, before pulling his little brother closer. It was getting hotter and hotter, atmosphere starting to burn up. Everything felt like it was burning up, but that didn’t matter. They kept talking until it hurt to even look at one another because of the stinging light.

            “Sammy… Close your eyes.” Dean had said softly, knowing it would be soon that the end would happen. He pulled Sam closer to him protectively.

            Sam did as Dean said, mind flashing to all the times Dean had said those words to him before. When he was four and they were playing hide and go seek. When he was six and Dean didn’t want him to see him stitching up their bleeding father. When he was ten and Dean went to grab him his birthday gift he had gotten with money Bobby had given him. When he was eighteen and he was sure Dean was going to give him a kiss before the bus came to take him to Stanford (he didn’t, Dean left him alone). When he was twenty seven and Dean held his hand tightly as Sam saw hallucinations of Lucifer everywhere. When he was thirty two and he thought Dean was about to cut his head off with Death’s Scythe, but he didn’t.

            Sam felt Dean’s arm loop around his waist, tugging him closer as he continued to hold his hand with his other arm. Sam moved, pliable in Dean’s arms. Dean followed suit, closing his own eyes. He could see red behind his eyelids, the light from the moon blinding.

            Neither of them said I love you, or anything sappy of the sort- not with words, at least. But they could both feel it. Sam could feel it from how Dean continued to pull Sam closer, trying to protect him like he had tried to do all his life, thumb rubbing circled on his hip to try to calm him. Dean could feel it from the way Sam squeezed their laced hands together and whisper his name very quietly, a question.

            Just before the sky burst into fire, the atmosphere breaking, Sam could hear the voice of his brother. Just a small, very innocent “Goodnight, Sammy.” reached his ears as he felt a gentle press of quivering lips to his forehead.

            Then, they felt nothing.


End file.
